


Invaluable Tutor

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [9]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Atychiphobia, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidnapping, Napping, Referenced Child Abuse, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel is forced to complete Chad's homework.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 6
Collections: Operation Friend





	Invaluable Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this fic involved Nigel being forced to watch a horrible cartoon...but that idea was scrapped because I already established that Chad doesn't like bad cartoons.
> 
> In that original draft, Nigel just casually slips out of his restraints and walks away as he sadly scolds Chad ("Honestly, Chad. Your so-called death traps are just so boring. I mean, making me watch a bad cartoon? Really now? It's like you're trying to lose. I'm afraid you're not taking your role as a villain seriously.")
> 
> Chad would then get really upset, and Nigel would gently say to him "Chad, you're having an off day, aren't you? I understand".  
> When Chad tries to defend himself, Nigel says "No no no. You need some time to rest, I get it. I'll leave you alone, then."  
> ...And that's where the draft pretty much ended. 
> 
> I like this final version a lot better, anyway.  
> ...Although admittedly, I wouldn't mind seeing something like that in canon.

_[Scene: Chad’s room. Nigel is currently tied up to one of Chad’s chairs. Nigel tries to free himself from his scarf restraints, but only succeeds in wearing himself out. Chad himself is sitting in a swivel chair, with his back turned to Nigel]_

**Nigel:** [panicked/angry] Chad! Why did you bring me to your house?! Are you going to force me to reveal the biggest secrets of the Kids Next Door?! Well, do your worst, teenager, because _you’ll never make me talk!_

_[Chad dramatically turns around to face Nigel; the teen has a contemplative expression on his face and is steepling his fingers]_

**Chad:** [in a deep voice] I don’t expect you to talk, Mister Uno. I expect you to _cry._ [in his normal voice]...Alright, first thing: I _always_ wanted to say that. And two...[smirking evilly at Nigel]...I have a _very_ important assignment for you, Mister Uno.

 **Nigel:** [gulps] What are you going to make me do?! Eat broccoli?! Listen to your horrible teen music?! _Make me watch a horrible cartoon?!_

 **Chad:** [dropping his villain act] What?! No no no no, I’m not gonna make you do _any_ of those things! And besides, I mentioned I had an ‘important assignment’ for you! How are you supposed to complete the assignment in the first place if you’re...you know, _hurt_?!

 **Nigel:** [nodding in understanding] Fair point, fair point...

 **Chad:** [returning to his villain act] Now then...it’s time for you to start your assignment. Are you ready, Mister Uno?

 **Nigel:** [determined] Bring it on, teenager!

_[Chad stands up and pushes Nigel’s chair to a desk. Chad then puts a few things onto said desk: a calculator, a few sheets of lined paper, two pencils, and a math textbook that’s been turned to the proper page. There is a sheet of paper within the textbook, but Nigel doesn’t notice it because he’s too bewildered at the current situation]_

**Nigel:**...What?

 **Chad:** [putting his hand on Nigel’s shoulder] Now then, Mister Uno...your assignment is to complete my math homework. There are twenty five questions in all, by the way. [patting Nigel’s shoulder] Good luck.

 **Nigel:** [taking a deep breath]...Chad, can I ask you a few questions?

 **Chad:** [checking his nails] Sure.

 **Nigel:** [enraged] Why are you making me do your homework?! And how am I supposed to complete it _if my wrists are tied up_?!

 **Chad:** [nonchalantly] I’ll answer one thing at a time, alright? Alright. To answer your first question: the life of a teenager is busy, and I don’t always have time to complete my homework. As for your second question: I’m gonna untie your wrists... _after_ you’ve calmed down. You look really stressed right now, and you’re _probably_ gonna destroy my textbook if I untie you...

 **Nigel:** Good! I _hope_ I destroy your textbook!

 **Chad** : [tuts] That’s no good. [rubbing his hands together] Here, let me rub your shoulders for a bit; that might help you relax.

_[Nigel’s rage slowly fades upon hearing that Chad is going to rub his shoulders. Nigel starts sighing with pleasure when Chad starts the shoulder massage]_

**Nigel:** Oh... _oh,_ I needed that...

 **Chad:** [blushing a bit] Good for you, kid. Now as soon as I finish rubbing your shoulders, I’m gonna untie your wrists, okay?

 **Nigel:** [closing his eyes out of relaxation] Okay...

 **Chad:** You _better_ not try to escape, or else I’ll chase after you and drag you back here. Understand?

 **Nigel:** [sighing in pleasure again] Yes...

 **Chad:** Alright, good. [taking his hands off of Nigel’s shoulders] Now start working on those math problems, dweeb.

_[Chad unties Nigel’s wrists and then sits on the bed; the teen keeps his gaze on Nigel the whole time. Nigel slowly opens his eyes and starts working on the math problems. Every so often, Nigel takes a few moments to think about the order of operations before he solves the problem and checks his work. After completing ten problems, Nigel takes a moment to stretch himself out]_

**Chad:** [in a surprisingly sad/tired voice] How many problems did you get done?

 **Nigel:** [worried] Chad...? Are you... alright?

 **Chad:** [flopping down onto his pillow] Just peachy. Now answer my question.

 **Nigel:**...Ten.

 **Chad** : [huffs] Good for you.

 **Nigel:** [even more worried] Chad, is...something wrong?

 **Chad:** [stonily] I told you I was fine. Just keep working.

_[Nigel raises an eyebrow, but he decides to just drop the topic and continue on with his work. Nigel turns to the next page of the textbook and finds what appears to be a completed math quiz. The younger boy stops his work for a moment to look over the quiz]_

**Nigel:** [impressed] You did very well on this quiz, Chad.

_[Chad yanks the quiz out of Nigel’s hands and tosses the quiz into the trash can, to Nigel’s confusion and shock]_

**Chad** : [jabbing his finger into Nigel’s chest] Don’t. Look. Through. My. _Shame._..uh, I mean, _stuff._

 **Nigel:** ‘Shame’...?

 **Chad:** [tearing up]...That quiz grade might be good in _your_ eyes, but it’s not good enough for my _parents._ They expect nothing but the best from me, and if I can’t live up to their standards, then...

_[Chad says nothing else as he lies down in his bed and buries his face into his pillow. Nigel, not wanting to see his ex-mentor/friend so upset, goes over to Chad and wordlessly hugs him]_

**Chad:** Why are you being so nice to me...?

 **Nigel:** [heartbroken] Because I don’t like seeing you like this.

 **Chad:** [bitterly] I bet you’re going to tell me to smile, aren’t you? Oh, believe me, I have _nothing_ to smile about right now.

_[Nigel just lies down next to Chad and cuddles up to him. After a few moments, Chad slowly puts an arm around Nigel and gently pulls him closer]_

**Chad:** [warmly] You’re an odd kid, you know that?

 **Nigel:** [yawns] I guess I am...

 **Chad:** [smiling a little] Aw, you’re getting kind of sleepy, aren’t you?

 **Nigel:** [yawns again] No, I’m not...

 **Chad:** [gently] Yes, you are. How could you not be? [stroking Nigel’s back] Get some sleep, you idiot.

 **Nigel:** But what about your math problems...?

 **Chad:** Eh, we’ll just work on them together after we have our nap. I probably won’t remember the process of getting the answer if I make you do all the work, anyway.

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] Okay...we can make some puzzles...out of...

_[Nigel falls asleep. Chad chuckles warmly and kisses Nigel on the scalp, which makes Nigel smile in his sleep]_

**Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Thank you, Nigel.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I bet Chad kidnaps Nigel all the time because he wants to hang out with his ex-student again. However, since Chad can't exactly walk up to Nigel in public and just go "Hey, you wanna hang out?", he has to resort to kidnapping Nigel instead.  
> So Chad is acting like Megamind, with Nigel playing the role of Roxanne. 
> 
> -There's actually a double reference here at the start, when Chad says "I expect you to cry!". One is more obvious (the famous "No, Mister Bond...I expect you to die!" from Goldfinger), but the other is a reference to an obscure Canadian cartoon called Flying Rhino Junior High; that cartoon has a spy-themed episode in it, and the villain says "I expect you to cry!".
> 
> -Chad loves spending time with Nigel, but he doesn't like spending time with his parents. But then again, when your parents petrify your friends without your consent and try to play it off like "At least they can see how great you are" and "You can be Numbuh One now" (so basically treating you like a trophy child and not an actual living child), you wouldn't want to hang around them, either. More detail here:  
> https://healer-blissey.tumblr.com/post/118441375643/my-week-hasnt-been-exactly-the-best-so-i-thought
> 
> Related:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Film/AustinPowers  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/FlyingRhinoJuniorHigh  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/Megamind  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PlayAlongPrisoner


End file.
